WARRIOR
by SalvatoreRoses
Summary: He didn't know how it happened. How a secret he'd kept all these years just burst out of his mouth with just one shout from Annabeth. Sure, Annabeth had yelled at him more times than he can count. But this…just maybe... Maybe it was too much. Having to fake a smile, a laugh and keep up a façade. T to be safe... but it's not really a T story :))


**WARRIOR**

**Hey dudes. ****) **

**I'm not a pro-writer…so I'm sorry for all the mistakes you see while reading this. Eh. I was bored and I just felt a sudden urge to write a fic about Percy's past and childhood. It's just that I like angsty and dramatic fics. I had always wondered why there's so little of percy's past in the books. SO… I made this fic.**

**Hope you like it :DD**

_Song : Warrior by Demi Lovato_

**DISCLAIMERS: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS CLEARLY NOT MINE!**

He was sitting at the beach, crumbling sand in his fists.

**This** **is** **a** **story** **that** **I** **have** **never** **told **

He didn't know how it happened. How a secret he'd kept all these years just burst out of his mouth with just one shout from Annabeth. Sure, Annabeth had yelled at him more times than he can count. But this…just maybe...

**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go **

Maybe it was too much. Having to fake a smile, a laugh and keep up a façade. Because that's how they knew him, a cheerful and carefree child that no matter how many problems he encountered, he still keeps smiling. But they're wrong, weren't they? The smiles and laughs were fake... wonder why nobody notice can keep up his silly façade because he's just too numb to feel something real. All these years. Having that tight feeling in your chest just gets too tiring.

He's tired of crying alone when the light's out, muffling the sobs in his pillow.

He's tired of being angry and sad, tired of being alone, tired of feeling worthless and empty inside.

He is tired of feeling crazy, of wishing he could start all over.

He's tired of dreaming a life he will never have.

He is tired of just not being able to let go…

But most of all, he's tired of being tired.

_Maybe that's why he snapped._

**I need to take back the light inside you stole**

**You're a criminal**

**And you steal like you're a pro**

He remembered when it started. At the tender age of 5

_He woke up at 5am and hungry. He didn't want to disturb his mom, he knew she was tired from working overtime at her job. He tiptoed downstairs but at the last step he tripped. He froze as he heard Gabe stirred from the couch._

_He stayed silent but it was no use, Gabe had found him… and damn, he was angry._

_He roughly grabbed his arm, breathing in his face._

"_What are you doing, punk?" He said angrily "You woke me up at 5 am!" He twisted his arm painfully and Percy cried out._

"_You useless bastard, no wonder your dad left you." Gabe sneered "Nothing... you are nothing to the world. A waste of space". He kept sneering at him and throwing insults. He didn't know how it happened but Gabe had slammed him in the wall and fractured his wrist._

_When his mom asked him how it happened._

"_I tripped down the stairs "_

_And that's where the half-truths and lies began…_

**All the pain and the truth**

**I wear like a battle wound**

**So ashamed, so confused**

**I was broken and bruised**

Always. He always had scars. When his mom asked him how he got it, he'll lie about being clumsy and tripping and falling down. Because nobody can know the truth. He was so ashamed. He was a wimp for not fighting back. He was so confused. Had he done something wrong? All he had wanted was some love. Just a little bit is enough. But all those were hollow wishes and dreams. Nobody will understand.

The teachers had wondered but they never asked. Nothing to them…

**Now I'm a warrior**

**Now I've got thicker skin**

**I'm a warrior**

**I'm stronger than I've ever been**

**And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in**

**I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again**

He was angry.

He learned his mother was also hit by Gabe. He remembered how she had flinched when he raised his hand. He knew immediately. Because that's what he do whenever he raised his hand too. Before ,he will have not fought back. But he felt brave. He had fought Ares. He had gone to the underworld and met Hades. He was a warrior now. He will not let him hurt him and her mother again. Never again.

**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**

**You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**

**I've got shame, I've got scars**

**That I will never show**

**I'm a survivor**

**In more ways than you know.**

A simple question can lead to many questions. A simple question can lead to a disaster.

It was his birthday. The second anniversary of the titan war and first anniversary of the giant war which coincidentally was also the same day as his birthday. He was 18 now. Both Romans and Greeks were at Olympus celebrating the memory. They were just sitting there, in one big circle with all the gods and demigods, chatting and laughing and Percy felt like he really belonged. He had just asked a simple question to Thalia.

"Hey Thals, you never told me. What's your mother like?". And everyone went silent because they knew how much Thalia hated talking about her childhood.

**There's a part of me I can't get back**

**A little boy grew up too fast**

**All it took was once, I'll never be the same**

**Now I'm taking back my life today**

**Nothing left that you can say**

**Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**

It was Annabeth who exploded.

"Gods, are you that stupid and dense, Percy?" Annabeth yelled, her face flushed. Everybody was watching this. "you should have known for you have known her for so many years that she doesn't want to talk about her!"

"She should tell it to us someday, she can't keep it with her forever!" Percy defended himself. Gods he was a hypocrite.

"What do you know Percy?. You had a perfect life, you had a lovely mother who clearly loves you and accepts you so much!" Annabeth had shouted. Oh, she doesn't know how wrong she was. "I had run away when I was 7 because my father and stepmother had never understood me!Thalia's mother was a drunk, she thought she lost Jason .. she ran away from home because she was unwanted and it was like she didn't exist!"

All gods and demigods were silent. It went more silent as Percy's eyes had darkened and his face took an expression they had never seen in him before.

"What do you know Annabeth?!" Percy had clearly lost his cool and everyone in the room had flinched at his tone. Thalia had stood up also looking between the two.

"Hey,hey stop It you two" Thalia said "She's right, Percy. You had the best life among us"

Clearly the WRONG thing to say.

Percy turned to her, his hands trembling. "You had lived at a home that pretends that you do not exist! I wish Gabe had given me that privilege!"

Everyone was surprised. This was actually the first time Percy had mentioned his former stepfather's name.

" Did you know how it feels to feel like a mistake? To feel like you had done something wrong when you had not?" Percy yelled, his voice getting louder. Nobody stopped him.

"Do you know how it felts to be hit over and over again just for amusement., huh?"

"How it feels to be abused since 5? Having to lie to your mother how you got those bruises?"

"How it feels to be an outcast, how I do not belong? How it feels to be bullied, hurt and be insulted everyday of your life?" Percy shouted." I was so tired of everything that I had tried to kill myself, I had tried to run you can't escape. I resorted in putting up a mask,a façade" Everyone was listening in shock and horror. The truth unveiling. "I'm so tired, just so tired."

"I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of yelling…tired of being sad..tired of being alone,of feeling stuck..for being different"

"I'm tired of feeling worthless,of feeling empty inside..I'm just so tired of pretending"

"My whole life was full of lies. Me? This is a façade. Because I want to be accepted, I had wanted to belong.. because before I was all of these" He gestured to all of him "I was NOTHING, a nobody…didn't belong. Not at school.. not at home"  
"I had just wanted to be loved, even just a little of it" percy yelled "but there was none of that, I was the boy who grew up too fast, who learned that wishes on a star doesn't come true and dreams were only meant for sleeping" Percy chuckled darkly " But even when I'm sleeping, there are no dreams because my life was one big nightmare"

"I did not have a perfect home unless you call being abused everyday perfect. Do not assume you know everything about me." Percy glared at the horrorstrucked and tear-filled faces ." Because you don't"

He stormed off the silent room and got down the elevator,hailed a taxi and went to Montauk.

As he stared at the calming waves, he felt relieved. He had let go. It feels like a burden was taken off his chest.

Maybe he had suffered terribly. But in the end, he was kinda thankful because all those suffering had made him what he is today.

It had made him stronger.

He was a survivor

A warrior...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys. So sorry for not updating my other stories. So I hope this would kinda make up for it. SUGGESTIONS are ACCEPTED. **

**I made this one shot because… I like angsty and dramatic moments, especially those with 'I never knew Percy was…' blah blah. The book had so little content about his childhood, so I thought, maybe percy had a bad childhood and an abusive one cause he didn't talk or think about it much like he was trying to forget. So…that's,that ****) **

**Hope you guys like it**

**Oh hey, almost forgot PLEASE REVIEW **

**Peace out ****)**

_**LIFE'S ONLY PRECIOUS BECAUSE IT ENDS**_

**HEY! This is an additional paragraph… Please read**

Percy left the crowd stunned.

The romans were gaping at the words of their praetor, who seemed so strong and so happy but maybe he wasn't really truly happy.

The greeks had tears in their eyes. The words of their leader,friend or even brother had hit them hard. They never learned about this. But now they think about it…there were times that his eyes seemed blank and distant but it was gone so fast that they didn't think twice about it. T

he gods felt had depend on him…not thinking about that maybe he wasn't ready, that maybe he was too young to be carrying such a burden. They were selfish, only thinking about themselves. How had they not notice that that cheerful,carefree attitude of the hero was just a façade.

Because he was too good of an actor…

Why? Because he was an actor all his life.


End file.
